Después de la lluvia
by Biso47
Summary: Después de un suceso que separó a Maki de Nico, ella intenta quitarse la vida debido a la culpa y resentimientos que tiene por apartar a Maki de su lado. Esto se originó debido a deseos egoístas y a una pelea que siempre permanecerá en sus pensamientos, repitiendose como una vieja película.


Hola, muy buen Día.

Bueno, me ausenté estos últimos días de vacaciones de poder escribir debido a ciertas circunstancias que carecen de importancia. Esto lo digo porque, precisamente, les debía esta historia que están a punto de leer: la historia en conmemoración al cumpleaños de Nico.

Me emociona mucho esta historia ya que, como saben, me gusta experimentar con la narración, y esta vez quise tratar con el uso de metáforas; espero que estén bien planteadas y que puedan leerlas tal y como las expliqué. Traté de utilizar mi método de narración que ya conocen y poner la descripción metafórica de ciertas cosas. Además, esta historia va muy ligada con "Oniria" (Historia en conmemoración al cumpleaños de Maki de este año), y no porque tengan que ver la una con la otra, sino que trata, igualmente, de sueños. Pero bueno, espero que les guste.

**Oh, y por cierto,** mencione que este sería un Songfic, pero cuando me di cuenta, olvide meter fragmentos de la canción en la historia, pero sí que me base en una canción. En cierta parte (casi al final), pueden poner la cancion de **"Aimer" llamada "Ref:rain".** Les recomiendo que vean el PV de la canción ya que trata mucho de lo que van a leer, además de que el título de esta historia es el título del álbum de Aimer llamado "After Rain". Para más comodidad, ya saben que en mi facebook encontraran posteado el video: Biso47 Fiction.

Espero disfruten la lectura y, aunque ya haya pasado tiempo, no quiero que se pierda la costumbre de decir... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NICO! ¡La Idol Número uno del universo!

* * *

**Después de la lluvia**

* * *

Las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban frenéticas en el ambiente. El sonido de los neumáticos deslizar contra el empapado asfalto competía con el sonido de la ambulancia. La lluvia caía con fuerza en la ciudad, mojando el parabrisas. La ambulancia se abría camino entre el tráfico de la ciudad y los autos que se interponían en su camino. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el escándalo que había afuera de la ambulancia, dentro de la cabina trasera, sorpresivamente, solo se escuchaba el monitor de signos vitales con un ritmo lento y poco constante.

Ese suave pitido dentro de la cabina era apenas perturbado por los susurros de los enfermeros que diagnosticaban a la chica que estaba tendida en la camilla, al borde de la muerte.

—¿Cómo están sus signos vitales? —Decía un joven paramédico mientras se acercaba al monitor y al mismo contestaba a su pregunta—. Todo bien. Pero si no nos damos prisa…

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre —Dijo una paramédica—. No puedo contener más la hemorragia.

La chica, tumbada en la camilla, a pesar de debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, veía con el rostro pálido a las dos preocupados paramedicos. Tenía los ojos perdidos en la nada, y lo único que podía ver eran las luces de los reflectores que estaban en el techo de la ambulancia. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus muñecas estaban llenas de cálida sangre carmesí, que escurría gota a gota en la mano de la paramédica que trataba de detener el desbocamiento de su sangre.

Las respiraciones de la chica pronto comenzaron a inundar todo el ambiente, pero no era que fueran más fuertes que el sonido de la lluvia, o que la sirena de la ambulancia, o que el propio monitor de signos vitales, sino que ella los escuchaba vívidamente en sus oídos; acosandola. Sus respiraciones, para ella, eran desagradables, y por más que trataba de detenerlas, estas regresaban exponencialmente en periodos cortos pero que le brindaban algunos segundos más de vida.

Por fin, después de un rato de estar sumida en el escandaloso ruido de su propia respiración, sintió una tremenda sacudida en todo su cuerpo; el cual estaba entumecido y apenas si podía sentir. La ambulancia había llegado a su destino. Rápidamente, los paramédicos actuaron para bajar a la chica de la ambulancia. Ella solo podía ver el techo de la ambulancia y, cuando abrieron las dos puertas para salir del vehículo, sintió la fría brisa de esa tarde lluviosa. El agua se comenzó a meter dentro de la ambulancia y empapó su rostro. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia parecían perforar su carne, eran dolorosas para ella, pero de verdad disfrutaba ese dolor, quería sentido más dentro de ella. _Quería que ese frío glacial que la perforaba acabara congelándola por siempre._

Con la mirada aún perdida después de que la sacaron de la ambulancia, pudo ver el grisáceo cielo nublado. Las gotas de lluvia golpearon con más ímpetu su rostro y se le metieron en los ojos con violencia. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su cuerpo, todo entumecido, comenzó a reaccionar en contra de su propia voluntad. La chica comenzó a temblar, pero ella no lo podía sentir. La sangre que escurría de sus muñecas se mezclaba con el agua de lluvia, y caía poco a poco al suelo del lugar; desapareciendo lentamente en la alcantarilla; siendo arrastrada como un horrible gusano carmesí que desaparecía con el agua de lluvia.

De un momento a otro, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ya no fue por la lluvia, sino fue porque la camilla se comenzó a mover velozmente hacia el hospital. La joven, desorientada, veía a su alrededor, pero no podía concebir la idea de donde se encontraba.

—¡Esta inestable, tenemos que llevarla rápido a sala de urgencias! —La voz de la enfermera que la llevaba comenzó a irritarla, solo podía sentir como esa voz perforaba en sus oídos y como, exponencialmente, se convertía en un abrasivo y resonante eco.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —Escuchó entonces una voz nueva, era de una mujer, o al menos eso pensó ya que no podía siquiera verla; solo veía una _mancha escarlata_ en medio de las luces del techo del hospital.

—La paciente es una mujer de no más de veinticinco años… —La voz de la enfermera se iba a alejando cada vez más; como si entrara en un plano de la realidad diferente.

—Deja los tecnicismos, solo dime que pasó —La otra voz resonó como una luz carmesí para los ojos de la paciente que era trasladada por los pasillos del hospital.

—La encontraron en su departamento, al borde de la muerte. Presenta múltiples laceraciones en ambas muñecas. Ha perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre y los intentos de detener las hemorragias han sido un fracaso. Además, su cuerpo entero está entumecido debido a múltiples medicamentos consumidos por la paciente… —Las ruedas de la camilla rechinaban más severamente en los oídos de la chica. El traqueteo la estremecía con más fuerza. Ya ni siquiera podía decir con seguridad si seguía en el mundo real o en un plano abstracto en el que su cuerpo flotaba y era llevado por esas dos voces que seguían describiendo su situación.

—Lleva a la señorita Yazawa a urgencias —Dijo de pronto la voz carmesí—. Háganle una transfusión de sangre, _tipo A_. Por el momento, lo prioritario es que deje de perder sangre y detener la hemorragia, ya luego veremos si podemos desintoxicarla.

—¿Acaso mencione su nombre siquiera? —Preguntó la enfermera con desconcierto.

—¡No es tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas! Solo haga lo que le digo.

—Pero, el tipo de sangre, ¿cómo…?

Pronto, la voz manchada de color carmesí desapareció, dejando en la mirada de Nico una completa y difuminada obscuridad. Las luces se apagaron a su alrededor, y su cuerpo comenzó a abandonar toda sensación. Se sentía más ligera, y sentía como si olas de mar simplemente estuvieran arrastrando su cuerpo a lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

Entró a un profundo sueño, lleno de una bruma negra. Solo veía como un brillo plateado de humo la rodeaba y se posaba en sus ojos como una mancha borrosa e irreal. De pronto, su cuerpo quedó sumido a esa sensación de abandono, donde ya ni siquiera se sentía perteneciente de su propio estado físico y corporal. Abandonaba toda esencia, toda sensación, ahora era una más con la bruma que la rodeaba y pronto en esa bruma comenzó a haber luz y sonidos.

En sus oídos se comenzó a reproducir un ruido blanco, parecido a la psicofonía de un viejo _casete_. El sonido se repetía incesantemente dentro de su cabeza y conllevaba un profundo recuerdo que se repetía como una película vieja y desgastada, incluso escuchaba el _carrete de la cinta _reproducirse a medida que las imágenes aparecían frente a ella.

El espacio vacío comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos, recuerdos que la chica guardaba muy dentro de ella y que siempre se reproducían exponencialmente en su cabeza. No importaba cual era el fondo donde se llevaban a cabo esos sucesos, si bien, el escenario era diferente, en esencia, era el mismo recuerdo. La película que se reproducía en su cabeza pasaba de fondo en fondo: podía empezar con una inmaculada playa, donde el viento salino impregnaba su piel y el olor a agua de mar entraba por su nariz; purificándola por dentro. También había un parque local, cubierto de árboles que la rodeaban; frondosos árboles que se perdían de vista en el cielo. Ella estaba parada en medio de los árboles, sobre un escarpado camino a lado de un riachuelo que avanzaba con premura. También estaba una habitación de un departamento, donde los sonidos de campanillas de viento inundaban el lugar con suavidad. Las paredes eran blancas y brillantes, era un amplio espacio donde los muebles sobraban; solo eran cuatro paredes blancas y un techo tan rojo como el amanecer mismo. También había una habitación oscura, siniestra para los recuerdos de la chica, con las paredes manchadas de una negrura brumosa y un siniestro piano que permanecía en la esquina de la habitación. Todos esos escenarios formaban parte de sus recuerdos. A pesar de que todos y cada uno contaba con características únicas, _en esencia_ eran lo mismo. No importaba si era en la playa o en el parque, en la habitación del departamento o en la habitación del piano, lo que las caracterizaba era que eran una sola. No había diferencia en ninguna de ellas.

La mirada de la chica se nubló con el humo plateado que brotaba dentro de ella, el sonido blanco de la cinta comenzó a presentarse con más ímpetu; con un eco abrazador que perforaba sus tímpanos. Una voz comenzó a resonar en cada uno de los espacios. Los escenarios fueron cambiando uno a uno exponencialmente, ahora acompañados del ruido blanco de la cinta. Entonces, voces comenzaron a colmar ese lugar, y la voz de dos chicas resonó entre la grabación. La _luz carmesí_ de antes estaba en cada uno de los planos, al igual que también estaba Nico. _Así empezaba la película de sus recuerdos_.

—¿Entonces, esto simplemente se acabó? —La voz de Nico sonó distorsionada entre el sonido de cinta vieja que aún predominaba en el ambiente. El carrete de la película también resonaba con fuerza, cambiando de vez en cuando el escenario, pasando de la playa al parque, y así sucesivamente con los demás escenarios. Pero, para Nico, el recuerdo era vivido y real, y lo único que se mantenía en él eran las dos protagonistas: Nico y la luz carmesí que estaba frente a ella; la primera con una mancha en su rostro, como un trazo de pintura mal definido que cubría todas sus facciones—. Simplemente me estás diciendo que te rindes.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —La voz de la otra chica resonó como si estuviera al otro lado de un _auricular de teléfono_, y se combinó con el sonido blanco que rodeaba el ambiente—. ¿Qué más da rendirme? Yo no sirvo para esto.

—¡No me vengas con idioteces! —Gritó Nico, mientras que la luz carmesí frente a ella se estremeció con violencia. El escenario cambió a la playa, donde un rojo atardecer cubrió el cuerpo de ambas chicas—. Llevamos trabajando en esto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡¿Acaso te has parado a pensar en cómo me siento?!

—¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? —La misma voz reproducida artificialmente llenó el ambiente. El escenario cambió de nuevo: al parque de enormes árboles frondosos—. ¿Acaso te detienes a pensar que odio ser inútil en lo que amo?

—¡No eres inútil!

—¡Claro que lo soy! —Bruscamente, el plano se transformó a la habitación oscura con el piano de fondo—. Yo no sirvo para esto. No soy más que la sombra de lo que una vez me dijeron mis padres. Yo no sirvo para esto, simplemente soy una inútil que tenía un destino ya escogido…, y yo lo rechacé —La luz roja se hizo más intensa, era como una llama; fuego que quemaba cada plano de la habitación oscura—. ¿Y todo por quién…?

—No lo digas —El plano cambio de nuevo, transportando a ambas protagonistas a la habitación blanca y vacía; con el incesante sonido de la campanilla de viento—. Sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver en tus decisiones.

—¿Qué no tienes nada que ver? —De regreso a la playa, con un cielo lleno de nubes negras y que comenzaban a precipitarse con un agua de lluvia más fría que el hielo—. Tú me arrastraste a un sueño que no podía cumplir, a un sueño que no me pertenecía. Dime, Nico, ¿acaso fuiste diferente a mis padres?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —De nuevo el escenario las transportó al parque. Un fuerte tifón devoraba el cielo y violentamente golpeaba el cuerpo de Nico y de la luz carmesí—. Atrévete a decirlo … —Los labios de Nico se movieron, diciendo el nombre de la persona frente a ella, pero el sonido de la grabación fue censurado en ese preciso momento con un fuerte rugido de distorsión—. ¡Dilo …! ¡DI QUE YO TE ARRASTRÉ A ESTO!

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! —La habitación negra albergó el recuerdo de Nico. El piano era sacudido violentamente por una tempestad que entraba por una ventana que había aparecido a lado de la pared de bruma negra—. Este desde el principio era tu sueño, tu deseo a seguir, tu meta. Nunca fue la mía. Simplemente te seguí porque…

—No te atrevas a poner esa palabra en tu boca… —El plano cambió a la habitación blanca, donde el viento del tifón arrasaba con violencia las paredes y las ventanas; cubriéndolas de un manto de lluvia grisácea que se adhería al cristal—. No digas eso en vano, como si lo nuestro no significara nada.

—Estoy dudando siquiera si significa algo ahora.

Silencio, la película de sus memorias comenzó a enturbiarse con el sonido blanco del _casete_ descompuesto. Parecía que la vieja grabadora que lo reproducía había llegado a su límite, y ahora solo quedaban rastros de sonido distorsionado y perecedero, que se unía al ambiente con el sonido de la lluvia, del bramar del viento y del fuerte sonido de las olas en la playa.

—Yo realmente amaban componer canciones para ti —La voz de la mancha carmesí se volvió más clara, más viva, y pronto, adoptó una forma más humana—. Amaba verte sonreír cada que cantábamos juntas —Una joven de cabello corto y carmesí apareció frente a Nico. Ahora ambas se encontraban en la playa. La tempestad había parado, y los rayos prematuros de sol se lanzaban cubriendo el cielo con un manto dorado—. Pero, de pronto, eso se terminó.

—Se terminó solo porque tú lo quisiste. Porque te sumiste en la mediocridad. Porque no pudiste seguirme el paso. Yo quería que siguiéramos el mismo camino juntas, Maki, y tu simplemente me retrasabas. _Eras un lastre que era imposible para mi llevar siempre._

—¿Y por eso me traicionaste? Terminaste desechando todo lo que sentía por ti, todo el amor que sentía, solo por un simple capricho —La habitación se distorsionó, ahora ya no solo era la habitación negra o la blanca, sino que las imágenes se comenzaron a contraponer una con otra. Arena comenzó a aparecer en el suelo de la habitación, y los árboles verdes comenzaron a interrumpir en las paredes; como si fueran enormes enredaderas.

—Es porque tú no amabas lo que hacías.

—¿Y cómo amarlo si lo hacía por obligación? ¿Cómo podría amar algo que ya no te hacia feliz…?

El rugido de los árboles devoraba por completo el plano en el que estaban. El sonido se apoderaba de todo el ambiente, y la distorsión en la que estaban se comenzó a quebrar poco a poco. _Pronto sería el fin del recuerdo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo._

—Siempre querías más y más, Nico-chan. No te bastaba con las sonrisas, querías tener todo de mí. Me consumías entera, _me dejabas seca por completo_. ¿Te paraste a pensar en cómo me sentía? —El rostro de Maki era inexpresivo, pero lágrimas brotaban de sus cristalinos ojos púrpuras—. Te amaba, y tu terminaste con eso cuando escogiste la fama antes que lo nuestro.

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! —Las muñecas de Nico se llenaron de un fulgor escarlata que escapaba de las aberturas de sus heridas. Una espesa masa de sangre comenzó a escalar por su cuerpo, como si fueran dos serpientes venenosas que querían salir de su cuerpo y estrujarla entera—. Era por nosotras. Porque quería que nuestra música llegará a todos lados. Porque quería que todos nos escucharan —La sangre carmesí de las muñecas de Nico se derramaba con más velocidad, cubriendo ese plano onírico en el que se encontraban—. Teníamos que ser las mejores cantantes y compositoras de todos. Yo iba a ser la _Idol_ número uno del universo…

—Ese solo era tu deseo… —La sangre carmesí devoró todo el lugar, como si se tratara de las olas del mar, o del profundo vacío oscuro de la habitación. El cuerpo de Nico temblaba, y el frío de la sangre a su alrededor la perforaba por dentro—, no el mío.

La sangre coagulada descendió de pronto, como el fin de una marea. Nico sintió un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Y es que, en ese momento, al rememorar sus memorias, sentía que aún quedaba calidez dentro de ella. La quemaba por dentro. Sentía que el frío que le rodeaba se disipaba y la abandonaba. Añoraba con desesperación ese frío; sentir que esa sensación devorara su cuerpo. Pero aún no terminaba con eso. Aún quedaba un pequeño fulgor entre ese mar de recuerdos amargos. Y lo odiaba, odiaba que la sangre que salía de sus muñecas no se hubiera drenado por completo, y, definitivamente, odiaba seguir con una pizca de aliento que recorría su cuerpo y le suministraba un segundo más de vida.

El plano de recuerdos en el que se encontraba pronto se comenzó a desmoronar, como si fuera nieve; una nieve carmesí que se derretía y se disolvía con el calor de su propia vitalidad. Nico vio una última vez a Maki, la cual también desapareció en la bruma de recuerdos que la rodeaba. Recordaba cada expresión de su rostro, cada suspiro que salía de su boca, cada latido que hacia latir su corazón dentro de su pecho. Recordaba cada detalle de la mueca que había en su rostro; una mueca llena de decepción y tristeza. Recordaba sus ojos acuosos y llenos de lágrimas, las cuales caían desesperadas por las mejillas de la joven de cabello escarlata; bordeando cada facción de su rostro. Recordaba su ceño fruncido al verla directo a los ojos. Nico se odiaba cada que recordaba esa reacción en Maki, y odiaba cada que volvía a su memoria, porque la acosaba como si fuera un espectro maligno que devoraba todo su ser desde adentro. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de querer ayudar a que ese recuerdo la devorara entera y dejar que por fin su vida fuera consumida por el fantasma de sus recuerdos, no pudo hacerlo, porque sentía que aún quedaba algo dentro de ella, y era ese calor que hacía latir poco a poco su corazón y le regresaba a su cuerpo las sensaciones que creía perdidas.

Su cuerpo entero tembló de pronto, y el plano abstracto de sus recuerdos desapareció por completo; ahora solo era una profunda y horrible oscuridad. El latido de su corazón volvió a consumir su pecho, todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el sonido constante de su palpitar resonará en sus oídos. Entonces, esa negrura terminó cuando Nico por fin…

_Despertó…_

Los párpados de Nico se abrieron bruscamente e, inmediatamente, se encontraron con el iris cristalino de Maki. La mirada de ambas chicas estaba entrelazada; fijamente adherida la una con la otra como si un hilo invisible estuviera firmemente zurcido en sus pupilas. Incluso sus parpadeos eran rítmicos: al mismo tiempo pestañeaban y ocultaban sus ojos de la otra, para después proseguir viéndose mutuamente.

Una mueca apareció en los labios de Maki, indescriptible, _maquiavélica_. Ella fue la primera que dio por perdido su concurso interno de miradas, rompiendo por fin ese momento cuando de sus labios salió un suave y cansado suspiro; haciendo que cerrara los ojos instintivamente. Nico, desconcertada, fijó su mirada hacia otro lado, viendo la habitación desconocida en la que se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, con una chillante luz blanca y artificial que se adhería a las paredes del lugar. Había un solo y enorme ventanal en la habitación y el agua de lluvia distorsionaba el cristal al otro lado de las ventanas. Aún llovía, y parecía que no dejaría de hacerlo pronto.

Los labios de Maki se movieron, titubeantes ante sí decir algo o no. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque sabía que Nico no lo haría primero.

—¿Despertaste? —Musitó tan bajo que su voz se confundió con el ruido de la lluvia. A pesar del tono de pregunta, más bien parecía una afirmación.

Maki se levantó de donde estaba —en una silla justo a un lado de la cama de Nico—, y se acercó al perchero que había a lado de la cama, donde estaba puesta una botella de suero que se conectaba al antebrazo de Nico y una botella llena de roja sangre que bajaba con un cordón hacia las venas de la joven.

—Tienes suero para toda la noche —Dijo Maki mecánicamente, revisando la botella de líquido que estaba conectada con Nico. Ella solo realizaba su trabajo—. Una enfermera vendrá más tarde y te dará la cena de este día —Maki la miró directo a los ojos, con una mirada fría e indescifrable—. ¿Tienes algo que preguntar? —La garganta de Nico se movió de arriba abajo, como si las palabras comenzarán a fluir dentro de su cuerpo. Su boca se abrió un poco, dejando que un poco de aire saliera por sus labios enrojecidos—. No te molestes en contestar, los efectos de los medicamentos que tomaste aún están dentro de ti. No creo siquiera que puedas hablar bien —Maki suspiró mientras retrocedía un paso de espaldas; siempre con la mirada en Nico—. Llevas dormida dos días —Maki bajó la mirada y tomó una libreta que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su _bata_ blanca de doctora—. Se te suministró un trasplante de sangre inmediatamente; consumiste alrededor de cinco litros. Al día siguiente, te lavaron el estómago debido a los medicamentos que tomaste; fue una desintoxicación de más de dos horas. Además… —Maki no la vio a los ojos, simplemente escrutaba meticulosamente el papel de su libreta, aunque no hubiera nada escrito ahí—. Además… —No podía seguir hablando—. Además…

—E… —Las palabras de Nico comenzaban a brotar lenta y torpemente; entre un ronquido fuerte y una lentitud impresionante—. Es… ta… bien… —Una tos seca acompañó a sus palabras. Sentía como si su garganta se fuera a partir en dos en cualquier momento—. No… —Trató de seguir hablando entre la horrible tos—. No… tienes que…

—No te esfuerces —Dijo Maki mientras se daba la vuelta—. Vendrá una enfermera más tarde.

Maki salió de la habitación con paso decidido y sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Sus pasos resonaron en el suelo de la habitación con dureza y, para oídos de Nico, eran abrasivos y le provocaban dolor dentro de ella.

Todo el cuerpo de Nico estaba entumecido. Aún y le costaba mucho siquiera pensar en algo. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y había huecos en todos los pensamientos que tenía, excepto, claro está, en uno y el más importante de todos los que guardaba. Sentía que le habían arrebatado fragmentos de toda su vida entera. Aún no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba pesado, como si estuviera sumergida en agua espesa y que se endurecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. En su paladar sentía un horrible sabor a algo metálico, como si hubiera estado lamiendo metal oxidado. Miró a su alrededor, despacio y con torpeza; ni siquiera podía mover bien su cuello. Vio hacia la ventana, hacia donde la cascada de agua de lluvia difuminaba el exterior. Era de noche, y las luces del exterior se filtraban entre la distorsión que creaba el agua de lluvia contra el cristal. En ese momento, más que nunca, le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Más tarde (ni siquiera tenía concepción de la hora que era), como había dicho Maki, alguien atendió a las necesidades de Nico, pero no fue una enfermera como la doctora había dicho, sino que era ella misma la que entró a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida y con expedientes médicos sostenidos con su otra mano. Nico volteó a verla en el instante en el que se abrió la puerta. Para ese entonces, la lengua de Nico se sentía menos pesada, y sentía que al menos podía articular un par de palabras más. Maki se acercó despacio hacia la cama en la que estaba recostada Nico. Su mirada permanecía siempre en ella y su boca se fruncía torpemente, parecía que quería decir algo, o que quería esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pasó ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente se acercó a Nico e hizo el afán de revisar los expedientes que tenía en la mano mientras al mismo tiempo dejaba la bandeja de comida a lado de la cama de Nico.

—El diagnóstico es favorable —Susurró con tranquilidad, mientras elevaba un dedo índice hacia su cabello y envolvía un mechón en este—. Las transfusiones hicieron que se estabilizara tu cuerpo después de perder tanta sangre. A los medicamentos que consumiste les tomará tiempo para que desaparezcan los efectos que causaron.

—M… Mak… Maki… —La voz tartamuda de Nico la interrumpió de pronto—. Deja de decirme eso… —Todo el cuerpo de Nico tembló con el solo hecho de tratar de esbozar una sonrisa; _una siniestra y desdibujada sonrisa_—. Ya me… Ya me lo dijiste antes… Ya no… Ya no quiero escucharlo.

—Parece que el efecto ha estado disminuyendo después de estas horas —Maki desvió la mirada de Nico mientras tomaba una pluma del bolsillo de su _bata_ y anotaba torpemente algo en los archivos que estaba revisando. Sus dedos temblaban, y sentía sus manos sudorosas y resbalosas. Ella no podia esconder para nada lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba al ver a Nico en esa situación.

—S… Sigues haciendo eso… —Maki levantó la mirada, viendo directamente a Nico a los ojos, de nuevo, sus miradas se entrelazaron firmemente—. Me refiero a lo del… mechón de cabello —Nico intentó sonreír de nuevo—. Que hagas eso… me trae muchos recuerdos—Maki, al instante de escuchar a Nico, dejó de enrollar su cabello. La sonrisa de Nico desapareció—. Lo hacías mucho cuando…

—Es hora de que comas algo —El rostro de Maki se ensombreció. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, o al menos así se sentía por dentro—. La enfermera no pudo hacerse cargo de ti, así que ahora estoy atrapada contigo.

—M… Mentirosa… —Nico rió un poco, pero su risa era seca y gruesa. Las comisuras de sus ojos se llenaron de un par de lágrimas—. Siempre que decías una mentira… te ponías muy nerviosa —Un quejido salió de su boca, entre la ruidosa risa seca que no dejaba de reproducirse con su voz. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde sus ojos y mojaron sus mejillas, como un pequeño y tranquilo río—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Maki-chan? ¿Dime la verdad? —La voz de Nico comenzó a salir más fluida, pero aún con suma lentitud—. ¿No me vas a preguntar acerca de esto…? —Nico intentó mover sus manos, tratando de descubrir sus muñecas que estaban debajo de la manta que la cubría.

Rápidamente, Maki se acercó a Nico, dejando caer los documentos que tenía en la mano. Con brusquedad y sin verla a los ojos, tomó las muñecas de Nico y las plantó en la cama. Nico hizo una mueca de dolor, pero después miró asombrada al rostro ensombrecido de Maki.

—Todo esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad? —La boca de Maki se movía, pero su rostro seguía _sumido en una profunda oscuridad_—. ¿Crees que esto es algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa? —Las manos de Maki presionaron con más fuerza las muñecas de Nico. Un rastro carmesí comenzó a pigmentar las blancas sábanas con las que se cobijaba Nico, en el mismo lugar donde estaban sus muñecas, de las heridas volvía salir sangre fresca—. No me interesa saber tus razones. No me interesa saber porqué lo hiciste. No me interesas tú. Yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Maki miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta cómo la sangre de las heridas de Nico manchaba las sábanas. Rápidamente, apartó sus manos de las muñecas de Nico y, preocupada, le quitó la sábana de encima.

—C… Comenzaron a sangrar cuando tú te fuiste —Maki miró horrorizada la cama. Despacio, se llevó una mano a la boca; tratando de ahogar un grito que con desesperación quería salir.

La cama entera estaba pintada con la sangre de Nico; era como ver un lago completamente enrojecido que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo. La piel de la chica estaba más pálida que antes, y Maki no se había dado cuenta. La fresca sangre se deslizaba entre las puntadas negras que tenía en cada una de las muñecas para prevenir que eso mismo pasara. Del hilo negro de cada una de las muñecas de Nico, se deslizaba, gota a gota, la sangre carmesí entre sus dedos; era espesa, brillante. Se podía ver la imagen irreal de Maki reflejada en cada gota: su mirada horrorizada y llena de sorpresa.

Maki se acercó al gancho con las botellas de suero y de sangre respectivamente. La botella de sangre se había drenado por completo. La doctora actuó desesperada. Se quitó la bata de laboratorio y la envolvió en los brazos de Nico —cada manga en cada muñeca—, tratado de que la sangre dejara de salir por las heridas. Las manos de Maki se mancharon del horrible líquido carmesí.

El corazón de Maki latía con fuerza, y Nico solo la veía al rostro, con una mirada perdida. El corazón de Nico volvía a debatirse entre la vida y la muerte: palpitaba despacio, plácidamente, como si estuviera siendo llevado por una suave marea hasta lo más profundo del océano.

Sin embargo, Maki consiguió detener la hemorragia con su _bata_ de laboratorio atada firmemente en cada brazo de Nico. Cuando lo hizo, cuando sintió que el peligro se había alejado, Maki pudo respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Dejo salir un profundo suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a su sudorosa frente; dejando un rastro de la sangre de Nico en ella.

—Tenemos que internarte en el quirófano lo antes posible. Cerrar las heridas, y esperar otra transfusión de sangre…

—D… Deja eso ya, Maki… —Nico intentó sonreír, y esta vez lo logró. Una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro; hermosa, distante, irreal.

—¡TÚ DEJA DE DECIR ESO! —Gritó Maki encolerizada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Una sensación de miedo consumió por completo su cuerpo—. Por favor, Nico-chan —Lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos—, no digas nada más, por favor —Suaves sollozos salieron de su boca, sollozos tan amargos que parecían que _consumían su alma entera_—. Vas a estar bien —Se intentaba engañar—. Vas a salir de esta. Voy a hacer que te vuelvas a levantar, voy a hacer que… Voy a hacer que…

—Ya basta, Maki-chan —Maki frunció el ceño—. Ya basta… —La sonrisa de Nico permanecía en su rostro, no desaparecía a pesar de que las lágrimas la mojaban entera—. Descansa un poco, por favor —Nico tomó un profundo respiro—. Veo por tus ojos que no has dormido bien. Tienes unas enormes ojeras. Eso no es nada lindo para una chica, Maki-chan.

—Cállate —Dijo Maki mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas con sus dos manos.

—Eres… la misma chica difícil y problemática, ¿verdad? —Nico rió—. Eso me hace muy feliz. Es algo que sin duda amaba de ti—Maki soltó una repentina risa—. Es algo que extrañaba.

—Deja de decir tonterías —Maki dio un paso hacia la cama de Nico. Acercó su mano a ella, lentamente, como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si poco a poco entrara a un mundo diferente—. ¿Tú tampoco has cambiado verdad? —La palma de la mano de Maki tocó suavemente la tersa piel de Nico; estaba fría—. Eres la misma persona molesta que me hacía enfadar fácilmente —Maki trató de esbozar una sonrisa, no obstante, esta luchaba por permanecer en su rostro—. Extrañaba eso.

Un suave silencio inundó la habitación, un silencio tan profundo que solo era perturbado por las respiraciones de ambas chicas. Ni siquiera la lluvia, que aún golpeaba la ventana afuera de la habitación, podía perturbar ese silencio, era como si se hubieran transportado a un _plano diferente de la existencia_. Las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron de nuevo; entrelazadas por un hilo tan fuete que no podía ser roto por ninguna de ellas. El pálido carmesí de Nico y el brillante púrpura de Maki se miraron fijamente; como si fueran dos tesoros con un valor invaluable.

—¿Por qué…? —La mirada de Maki se enserio—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Nico-chan? —Sus palabras estaban imbuidas en una impresionante sinceridad. Nico nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa manera, ni siquiera en el pasado; ni siquiera en sus recuerdos—. Fue por…

—¿Por ti? —Maki se mordió el labio inferior, frustrada ante la respuesta de Nico—. En parte si fue por eso, pero la verdad, fue más por mí. Escúchame, Maki-chan, por más molesta que pudiera haber estado, nunca te echaría la culpa de esto. Tú no tuviste la culpa, pero no te voy a mentir, ya que, en mis pensamientos, en el momento de hacerlo, estabas tú —Nico desvió un segundo la mirada; solo un segundo—. Siempre, en mis pensamientos, estás tú.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Maki tomó a Nico de las manos. La sangre aún escurría de sus muñecas, aunque solo era el rastro de la hemorragia, de las heridas ya no salía sangre—. ¿Por qué intentaste hacerlo, Nico-chan? ¡Dime porque trataste de quitarte la vida! —El ceño de Maki se frunció en tristeza, mientras que las lágrimas caían más desesperadas desde sus ojos.

—Fue porque lo perdí todo, ¿quizás? —Nico negó lentamente con su cabeza—. No, eso es muy simple incluso para considerar el suicidio. —Tomó un profundo respiro—. Me traicionaron, me pisotearon, me engañaron —Maki levantó la mirada, y Nico esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—. Así es, de la misma forma en la que yo te lo hice a ti. Te engañé, te pisotee, te traicione y te sobaje. Y todo por seguir un sueño que no pude alcanzar —Maki se acercó más a Nico, sentándose en la cama, haciendo que esta rechinara cuando su peso cayó en el colchón—. Fue por lo equivocada que estaba al alejarte de mi lado. Fue por darme cuenta tarde de que destruí tus sueños, y de paso, también destruí los míos —Nico sonrió, mientras las lágrimas bajaban más desesperadas de sus ojos—. Lo siento, lo arruine todo, ¿verdad, Maki-chan? —Nico se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras que solo el ruido de los sollozos de Maki resonaban en la habitación—. No merezco siquiera un poco de compasión de tu parte. No merezco siquiera seguir respirando…—Nico por fin desvió la mirada de la de Maki—. Merezco estar muerta antes de volver a verte a los ojos. Perdón por ser tan egoísta contigo.

Los sollozos de Maki comenzaron a salir más desesperados, al punto de competir con el renovado sonido de la lluvia. Nico solo veía impresionada como lloraba con ímpetu. De pronto, su cuerpo entumecido se sintió cálido, con el abrazo con que Maki envolvía su cuerpo. Deseaba mucho volver a sentir ese calor a su lado.

—No eres nada egoísta —Dijo Maki entre sollozos y con una voz aguda—. No me hiciste ningún daño —El cuerpo entero de Maki tiritó con el de Nico—. Yo también te alejé de mi lado. Yo también fui egoísta por no saber cómo solucionar las cosas —Maki, entre hipidos, trataba de que su voz no desapareciera, pero era difícil seguir siquiera hablando—. Hazme responsable de lo que hiciste, por favor, eso no me importaría —La mirada de Nico se abrió con sorpresa—. Pero por favor, no digas más que desearías estar muerta, que quieres dejar de respirar —Maki la separó un poco de su lado, _solo lo necesario para poder verla a los ojos_—. Sino yo también…

—No lo digas —Nico la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía—. De ti, más que de nadie, no aceptaría escuchar eso. No aceptaría arrastrarte _al lugar en el que estoy_ solo por mi culpa.

—¡Incluso si lo dices, yo…! —Una extraña fuerza se apoderó de la mano de Nico, haciendo que llegará hacia los labios de Maki, sellando sus palabras dentro de su boca.

—No, Maki-chan —La vio directo a los ojos—. Si te perdiera, entonces si desearía de verdad estar muerta. Pero no contigo, no quiero que hagas ese sacrificio por mí.

—Pero… —Antes de que las palabras de Maki salieran de nuevo, impredeciblemente Nico se acercó a su rostro, juntando torpemente y débilmente sus labios con los de ella.

Nico cerró lo ojos, mientras que Maki la veía con asombro, veía como sus labios se juntaban y como las lágrimas de Nico salían por las comisuras de sus ojos, apresuradas, como si el río de su rostro se estuviera desbordando. Maki correspondió el beso, el cual duró solo un par de segundos debido a lo débil que estaba Nico al hacer esa simple acción. Los labios de Nico tenían impregnados en ellos el sabor a sangre y a medicamentos que aún estaban dentro de su sistema. Era un beso con sabor a metálico, pero que guardaba millones de sentimientos compartidos.

—Perdón por lo que te hice, Maki-chan.

El aliento de Nico golpeó el rostro de Maki, era débil y apenas perceptible, era como su último aliento; como si la vida se escapara por su boca. Sumamente exhausta, se dejó caer en la almohada de la cama y cerró los ojos…

_Deseando no abrirlos de nuevo_…

Maki la dejó descansar. Debía de estar exhausta después de haber hecho lo que había hecho y después de perder tanta sangre. Sin embargo, Maki permaneció un rato a su lado. La tomó de la mano, sintiendo el latido de su corazón transmitirse por todo su cuerpo. Era débil y delicado, pausado y entrecortado, pero su pulso era perceptible y eso era suficiente para tranquilizar a Maki.

Maki estaba también muy cansada. Como había dicho Nico, no había dormido casi nada por estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Ni siquiera aceptaba la ayuda de nadie. Las enfermeras no entraban a esa habituación si su consentimiento. Ella misma había cerrado las heridas de Nico, incluso había dado un litro de su sangre para hacerle la transfusión; era compatible después de todo, así que ese no era problema para ella. Pero ahora quería descansar. _Ahora en verdad estaba exhausta_. Lo único que quería era sumirse al pulso que sentía a su lado. El pulso de Nico era lo único que la tranquilizaba ahora. Era lo único que deseaba con todo el corazón.

_Así que ella también se sumió en un placentero sueño…_

Sin embargo, cuando despertó, no sintió el tacto ni el pulso de Nico a su lado. Ella se había ido.

Los párpados de Maki se abrieron sumamente lento. Le pesaban, le dolían incluso cuando la luz blanca y chillante de la habitación entró en contacto con sus pupilas. Después de poder adecuar su mirada, vio a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía, en completa soledad. La cama estaba desarreglada, y la mancha de sangre que había dejado Nico en la cama había desaparecido por completo. Desconcertada, se levantó de la cama y vio a su alrededor. Afuera de la habitación aún llovía, pero había salido el sol.

Maki se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Se sentía aturdida, como si hubiera dormido una eternidad. Despacio, abrió la puerta, recibiendo la misma imagen del pasillo de hospital que ya conocía. Miró a su alrededor, a los pacientes en batas de color blanco, a las enfermeras con su típico y ya conocido uniforme, a los doctores entrar y salir de cada habitación de los pacientes. No había nada raro en eso, todos estaban trabajando y el hospital seguía su ritmo diario como cotidianamente lo hacía. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraña al ver todo eso?

No había pista de Nico, y las enfermeras y doctores trabajaban normalmente. Ni siquiera parecía que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia. Caminó despacio. Sus pasos hacían un terrible ruido en sus oídos. Miró a su alrededor y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar con cada paso que daba. No sabía dónde se había ido Nico, y eso la preocupaba más a medida que avanzaba entre las habitaciones de pacientes internados.

El aspecto de Maki era desalineado. _Su bata_ de laboratorio se hacía jirones a medida que avanzaba. En vez de solo caminar, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, buscando en cada habitación, en cada pequeño lugar, a Nico. Entró desesperada a cada habitación del hospital, y, si no obtenía alguna respuesta de inmediato de las enfermeras que la veían desconcertadas, se iba corriendo de nuevo en busca de Nico.

Horribles pensamientos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, como si fueran un parásito que pudriera toda su conciencia. Nico no estaba en condiciones como para caminar, no podía irse sin más, y tampoco podía estar lejos debido a que las heridas de sus muñecas estaban abiertas y sangraban con violencia, aunque, ¿eso cómo lo sabía? Ella había detenido la hemorragia, o al menos eso creyó hacer antes de quedarse dormida mientras sentía el pulso de Nico; tranquilo y pausado. Definitivamente tenía que apurarse, sabia que Nico no había ido lejos, en cualquier momento la encontraría.

Maki subió las escaleras del hospital, y, por cada piso al que subía, más pánico sentía. En ningún piso estaba Nico, y tanto enfermeros como doctores, incluso los agentes de seguridad del hospital, actuaban muy calmados; algo que sin duda la comenzó a irritar. Abrió puertas y mas puertas, hasta que por fin llegó al último piso… _a la azotea._

Maki abrió la puerta bruscamente. La misma escena se repitió una infinidad de veces: la misma escena de Maki abriendo la puerta de la azotea desde diferentes ángulos y puntos de vista.

Afuera, el viento soplaba con fuerza y silbaba violentamente en los oídos de Maki. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, pero las nubes se movían en el cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, dejando pasar entre ellas unos pequeños fragmentos de luz clara y amarillenta. Maki tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando el viento golpeó con violencia su rostro, pero cuando volvió su mirada al frente, por fin la encontró.

La sangre aún brotaba de las muñecas de Nico, como un pequeño caudal que se volvía a desbordar. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia escurrían desde sus muñecas y creaban de nuevo ese horrible efecto acuoso y carmesí que se deslizaba grotescamente por el suelo. Nico, despacio y sumamente débil, volvió la vista hacia la puerta que había sido abierta, encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido de Maki.

—Ma… ¿Maki-chan? —La voz de Nico aún era lenta y pausada. Su rostro estaba pálido, al punto de parecer transparente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en sus labios seguía en su rostro, iluminándola entera—. ¿Por qué tú…?

Maki, sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo más, corrió a lado de Nico, pero, mientras más se acercaba, ella daba un paso hacia atrás. Detrás de Nico se encontraba el profundo vacío, un vacío tan profundo que seguro terminaría con el calor que la imbuia por dentro. Maki se detuvo al ver como Nico huía de ella.

—¿Por qué? —Musitó Maki. Miró hacia el suelo del lugar, viendo su reflejo en el rastro cristalino de agua de lluvia—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —Dijo con voz trémula, pero que sin duda comenzaba a sonar molesta. Maki levantó de nuevo el rostro, viendo a Nico a los ojos con una furia creciente—. ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA SI PIENSAS QUE PUEDES HUIR DE TUS PROBLEMAS!

Sorpresa era lo único que se podía ver en las facciones de Nico. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, nunca había visto a Maki tan enojada como lo estaba ahora, _ni siquiera en sus recuerdos_. Maki dio otro paso hacia ella, y Nico hizo lo propio dando un paso hacia atrás, pero esta vez no sabía si lo que hacía era por voluntad o por el miedo que le transmitía Maki en ese momento al verla tan molesta. La sangre carmesí caía aún, gota a gota, de sus manos.

—¿Quieres saltar? —Preguntó Maki con sorna—. Salta ahora mismo, Nico-chan —Maki trató de sonreír, y lo logró. Una sonrisa irreal y horrible apareció en su rostro—. Yo iré contigo después. —La vio furiosa y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía decidida.

—No puedes —El cuerpo de Nico tembló, y no sabía si era por el frío o por el miedo de ver a Maki a los ojos—. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —Maki dio otro paso, Nico igual. El bordillo del techo estaba a un par de pasos más para Nico. El viento soplaba con más violencia, y levantaba la bata de Maki y la de Nico con fuerza. ¿Maki tenía puesta una bata? No le importaba en ese momento. La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse y los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes.

—Nico, si quieres quitarte la vida, ya no te detendré —Dijo Maki. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas con desesperación—. Si tú sigues ese camino, yo te acompañare hasta el final.

A la cabeza de Nico regresaron las imágenes de su sueño: «Dime, Nico, ¿acaso fuiste diferente a mis padres?». «Tú me arrastraste a un sueño que no podía cumplir, a un sueño que no me pertenecía» «¡¿Acaso te has parado a pensar en cómo me siento?!». La voz de Maki resonaba con fuerza dentro de su cabeza y la aturdía. Dio otro paso, y Maki hizo lo propio. Solo un paso más y estaría al borde del abismo. La lluvia se había detenido y el sonido suave de las últimas gotas se reproducían en el ambiente, plácidamente.

—¿Por qué, Maki-chan? —Maki frunció el ceño. Violentos goterones de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya? _Yo te perdí hace mucho tiempo._ Yo te perdí cuando decidí abandonarte, para mí no fue difícil desecharte. ¡¿POR QUÉ ME MUESTRAS LA COMPASIÓN QUE YO NO TE DI?!

—¡¿TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR EN CÓMO ME SIENTO?! —Esas ya no eran palabras de un recuerdo, habían salido disparadas en un fuerte grito atormentado—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar de verdad en cómo me siento, Nico-chan? —Maki apretó los párpados y frunció el ceño con pena—. Nunca lo has hecho, es algo que odio profundamente de ti. Que todo el tiempo pienses en ti, que siempre antepongas tu orgullo antes que otra cosa. ¡Lo odio mucho! —Maki levantó de nuevo la mirada y vio directo a Nico a los ojos; sin parpadear siquiera—. Pero lo que más odio no es eso. Lo que de verdad odio es que sigo dependiendo de ti, que sigo sometiéndome a tu egoísmo, que sigo añorando cada que me sonríes con sinceridad, y sé que tu sonrisa hacia mí siempre es sincera —Una suave pausa. Todo sonido se silenció, _como en una película muda_. Solo se escuchaba un carrete lejano reproducirse, y la voz de Maki distorsionada al otro lado del auricular de teléfono continúo hablando—: Odio que, a pesar de que no te pones a pensar en mis sentimientos, sé que te preocupas profundamente por mí, al punto de querer _irte_ para no lastimarme.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?… —Nico dio el último paso, estaba justo en el filo del edifico, solo un salto faltaría para terminar con su vida—. No te entiendo, Maki-chan. No entiendo lo que me quieres decir. ¿Dices que me odias, pero que al mismo tiempo es algo que te gusta de mí? —Nico soltó una risa—. Siempre eres problemática con esas cosas. Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quieres. Ni siquiera sabes qué camino seguir. Ni siquiera sabes los sueños que te pertenecen… —Nico desvió la mirada. El viento volvió a golpear con fuerza su cuerpo. Su cabello voló suavemente con la brisa y la cobijó entera—. Te envidio, Maki-chan —Dijo con un rictus en los labios. Sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo y se unieron al agua de lluvia—. Tú que no tienes un sueño fijo, que no tienes una meta a seguir, que no tienes un deseo sincero —Nico levantó el rostro y miró a Maki con una enorme sonrisa—, puedes hacer lo que quieras porque no tienes algo a lo que aferrarte. Puedes seguir cualquier camino que quieras, cualquiera que desees, mientras que yo… —La sonrisa de Nico luchaba por permanecer en su rostro—. Yo siempre he tenido un único y sincero sueño, y, cuando lo perdí, me quedé vacía; sin nada; _como si me hubieran arrebatado la vida… _—Una risa irónica salió de sus labios—. Así es, Maki-chan, incluso antes de hacer lo que hice —Como premeditado, una gota de sangre fluyó de nuevo de sus muñecas—, yo ya estaba muerta por dentro cuando mi sueño se desmoronó frente a mí.

El viento sopló con fuerza, silbando con esmero en el ambiente. El sol había salido por completo y las nubes negras en el cielo se iban disipando despacio. Maki dio un paso hacia Nico, pero ella no hizo lo propio. Simplemente se quedó plantada en su lugar, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por los hipidos desesperados de sollozos que salían de su boca. Maki se acercó despacio a ella, _y al fin pudo estar a su lado_. Su respiración iba acompasada con el suave y tranquilo silbido del viento. Lentamente, sumamente lento, Maki tomó a Nico con sus dos brazos y la estrecho entre su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Nico estaba ligero y sumamente frío.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo con seguridad? Mi sueño desde niña era cantar y hacer feliz a todos, y si ya no puedo hacer eso, entonces yo…

—Eso no es verdad…

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Gritó Nico con irritación.

—Nico… —Las suaves palabras de Maki salieron susurradas de sus labios y acariciaron la piel de Nico—. Si de verdad quieres un deseo por el cual vivir, entonces… —Maki separó a Nico de su lado, _solo lo suficiente para verla directo a los ojos_. A Nico le costaba levantar la mirada, pero por fin, después de un rato, pudo entrelazar su mirada con la de Maki—, _yo te daré un sueño_ —Maki negó delicadamente con su cabeza—. _Yo me convertiré en tu sueño…_

—Eso no…

—¿Acaso no es suficiente?

—No es eso, es solo que…

—¿Qué, Nico-chan? —Maki atrajo más el cuerpo de Nico al suyo. La mirada de Nico se llenó de sorpresa al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Maki envolverla entera—. ¿Acaso no te es suficiente conmigo? Yo nunca… —Las mejillas de Maki se tornaron rojas, tan rojas como el atardecer que se veía ahora en el horizonte—, nunca he dejado que este sentimiento dentro de mí se pierda. Nunca he dejado de amarte, y nunca lo haré —Maki entrelazó los dedos de Nico con los de ella. Sus muñecas dejaron de sangrar—. _Tú eres mi sueño, tú eres mi deseo y tú eres mi meta a seguir._

El latido del corazón de Maki se hizo más intenso al volver a pensar en las palabras que decía. La mirada de Nico estaba llena de asombro por sus palabras. El pecho de Maki se expandía velozmente debido a lo acelerado que palpitaba su corazón. Sin embargo, era extraño, ya que sentía como si solo su corazón estuviera latiendo. _El de Nico estaba estático._

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura…? —La mirada de Nico subió, añorando volver a ver los ojos de Maki. En ellos había una profunda flama llena de sinceridad— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que puedo confiar en lo que dices? ¿Qué pasará si te vuelvo a hacer daño? ¿Qué pasará si termino consumiendo toda la bondad que tú me das? ¿Qué pasará cuando te canses de mí, que por fin deje de ser tu sueño, tu deseo? ¿De verdad piensas que podrás soportar cargar con un peso como el mío todo el tiempo? —Nico negó con la cabeza, desesperada—. No, Maki-chan, ni siquiera yo soy tan egoísta como para dejar que hagas eso…

—Pero ya no es por egoísmo, Nico-chan —Maki levantó sus manos, llenas de la sangre frescas de Nico. Acarició sus mejillas despacio, sintiendo lo frías y congeladas que estaban—. Yo de verdad quiero hacer esto… —Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios y, al mismo tiempo que ella, Nico también sonrió. En sus sonrisas había una enorme y hermosa sinceridad—. Yo moriré el día que pierda mi sueño, mi deseo. _Yo moriré…_

_—"El día que te pierda a ti"_ —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que el sonido de la repentina lluvia volvía a inundar el lugar.

**Epílogo**

_Ahí yacía Nico. Abrazando firmemente una bata de laboratorio manchada de algo carmesí. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la lluvia empapando su cuerpo. Con un sueño y un deseo inconcluso en su corazón. La película había terminado, el carrete estaba por detenerse. El casete resonaba por última vez su psicofonía y el teléfono había sido colgado. Nico desapareció también, con el viento del atardecer, después de que la lluvia se detuvo._

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les aprecio? No se, la verdad llevaba tiempo pensando en crear una historia de este tipo, de hecho, desde que escribí _Oniria_ pensé que podía explotar más ese mundo de sueños de alguna forma. Me gustaria saber sus opiniones al respecto, y es que es una historia que me gustó mucho escribir por la forma de la narrativa que segui. La verdad, quería seguir una historia más abstracta y experimental, al final, no se si quedo bien, yo quiero pensar que si, creo que cumplió con lo que venía buscando. Y bien, ¿Cuáles son sus teorías con respecto a la historia? ¿Quien murio primero? ¿Qué fue lo que experimento Nico? ¿quien fue la personaje principal de esta historia? y otra pregunta sería, ¿Qué fue lo que paso que llevó a Nico al suicidio? Esto, a pesar de decirlo, no está muy claro, pero creo que se entiende porque paso jejeje.

Y bueno, asi termina otro año de celebración del cumpleaños de Nico, tardío pero terminó, aunque este no fue muy feliz que digamos.

Y por cierto, no si si lera esta historia, pero quiero dedicar esta a DarkGatomonX, (creo que no me equivoque de nickname) pero el caso es que, parte de la inspiración de esta historia fue por la segunda historia de Maki en la compilación de historias de terror "Hyaku Monogatari", la cual, tengo a entendido, es una de sus favoritas... algun dia volvere a escribir terror, ya lo veran jejeje

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews las cuales aprecio mucho.


End file.
